1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ornament and, in particular, to an ornament that includes a pivotable display assembly.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,878 discloses a jewelry mounting apparatus that includes a planar mounted frame adapted to rotate about an axis for the purpose of displaying opposing surfaces of coins, gems, ornamental objects, and the mounting components.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,615 discloses a Christmas ornament having a semi-rigid frame formed from several pieces of a tubular member interconnected by a wire threaded therethrough.